


Alone

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Tobio and his little family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Classification AU, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Dread fills the first year’s head, and the only thing he can focus on is how utterly alone he feels.
Relationships: Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Tobio and his little family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Alone

After practice, Tobio enters his room, coiling himself on his bed. The weight of the past few months stumbles on top of him, waiting to fall. Already feeling guilty about lying on his school papers, but now added to the guilt, lying to Sugawara is pushing it over the top. 

A sob boils in his throat. Tobio knows he shouldn’t be reaching for his favorite stuffed toy. If anyone would walk in and see the first year snuggling a plush, it meant getting kicked off the volleyball team. Nevertheless, that horrible outcome doesn’t stop him from grabbing a medium-size volleyball plush that crinkles when compressed.

The one thing that could lead to him getting kicked off his team. Is the one thing he can’t control, at least not for long. 

Kazuyo bought the toy for his grandson after finding out Tobio’s classification. 

_ It happened on December 22, during Tobio’s third year of middle school. _

_ Tobio stared into the childish print on the wall at the classifying clinic. The nurse had just announced to the pair that Tobio Kageyama was identified as a little.  _

_ Tobio felt a slight urge to stomp his feet and yell at the nurse that there was a mistake, but instead, he just kept scowling at the stupid babyish, printed wallpaper of a rabbit with a carrot. _

_ A hand pressed against his shoulder, which turned his scowling face to his elder. Kazuyo had a smile plastered onto his face, making his eyes smaller, “Wanna go shopping, Tobio?” _

_ The boy found that question puzzling, why would he want to go shopping when he just found out that his career was over before it officially started. But still, he followed where his elder lead.  _

_ At the end of their destination was a hold in the wall, an age regressor store. Tobio’s eyes stretched at the sight of a ‘little shop.’ He turned over to Kazuyo, who held the door open for the fourteen-year-old.  _

_ With sluggish steps, Tobio pulled himself into the shop that made his skin crawl.  _

_ He isn’t supposed to be here _ .

_ Setters aren’t littles _ .

_ Oikawa isn’t a little, and he’s the best setter Tobio knows _ .

_ Oikawa would make fun of him _ .

_ Thought blurred through the raven’s head as his grandpa led him to a corner of the shop. The section held a wide array of play sports gear for littles there. “Tobs, there’s some volleyball stuff I want you to check out,” Tobio always found himself listening to everything Kazuyno said to him, so he wasn’t surprised when his feet began to move before his brain told them to.  _

_ The volleyball section was smaller than the amount of Dragon plushies they held at the front of the store, but still, the section did bring a little comfort at a store he didn’t belong in. _

_ Tobio glanced his eyes over the items they held. A tiny plush volleyball net and even some players, sippy cups with volleyball prints, and even pull-ups with volleyballs decorated on them. The last two made tobio’s nose scrunch; volleyballs were not meant to be disrespected that way.  _

_ A soft, crunching sound caught Tobio’s attention. In Kazuyo’s hand, he held around a volleyball plush. “Would you like anything, Tobio?” the older Kageyama still had a small smile on his face. Tobio’s chest filled up with warmth. No matter how hard he tries to shake his head no, yet his head nodded yes. _

_ Kazuyo placed the ball into Tobio’s hands then spoke to him,” We can get anything you want. If you want duplicates, we can come back and get more too.” The raven-haired boy agreed but didn’t look for any more toys. The one in his hands was perfect. _

Memories of Kazuyo trigger the sobs lodged in Tobio throat to break loose. Gagging on the hollo, tears tumbling down, his epidermis. Tobio presses his face into his covers as he chokes out blubbers.

“W’an Kazuyo-San,” he bawls into his blankets.

Dread fills the first year’s head, and the only thing he can focus on is how utterly alone he feels. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa. Come talk to me.


End file.
